At Night
by Charlottlette
Summary: Never one to give up without a fight, Seto Kaiba sets his sights on Serenity's best friend Serene. But what will Joey, Serenity's brother and Serene's boyfriend, have to say about that?
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes-This story is a sequel to another one of my fanfics called "Crowd Of Stars" This story also connects to "As Beautiful As You" and was inspired by some of the reviews I got for both. Please don't flame me too hard if the characters are a little out of character, but I am basing the characters more on how they are in the Japanese version. I have to admit I am rather fond of Seto Kaiba from the anime and find him an interesting study. These characters do not belong to me, except for Serene, of course. Thanks in advance for reading!  
  
Prologue  
  
Once he thought the description of his eyes being the color of cold blue steel had been a compliment. That had been until he had met her. The woman he had decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the one that he had fallen in love with. She had always told him that his eyes were beautiful, like pale blue windows into his soul. She had been the only one that he'd ever let see his softer side, besides his brother, and in the end, he had lost her to another.  
  
He had been too inexperienced socially to realize that he had probably moved too quickly, that she hadn't been ready to get married to him. There was no doubt in his mind that she had loved him at the time, or even that she still cared about his welfare even now. Even after all the time that had passed and attending the wedding where she had married someone else, he harbored no ill feelings towards her. He actually felt worse for his teenaged brother Mokuba, who'd become attached to her in that time and still maintained a close friendship with her.  
  
The trio's friendship had endured over the years, as he and his former love were still business partners, her with the New Sight Learning Center, he with his privately owned, multi-billion dollar corporation. No matter what feelings he felt then or even now, he respected the pretty young woman as a shrewd businesswoman and her name change from Wheeler to Taylor wouldn't change that. Besides, he had a new agenda. He had met someone new.  
  
Her name was Serene, he remembered fondly, the lady friend of one of his most despised rivals. He had never tried to hide his distaste for his former love Serenity's brother Joey when they had been together, and he wasn't about to start now.  
  
He had met her at Serenity's wedding, and he had been instantly smitten with her. She was Serenity's best friend, a massage therapist from the states. She had gotten involved with his rival Joey during her visit, but somehow he knew there was no way that could possibly be serious. A woman like Serene would never settle for someone like Joey Wheeler. He had already set a few wheels in motion and now only had his brother to inform of his plans.  
  
"So, why are you sending for me so formally to your office? That's not like you. What's up, big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Weren't you the one that told me that Serenity and her friends planning an overseas trip to the states this weekend?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I was. It just happens to coincide with the charity dinner that has been scheduled with your international investors." he told him.  
  
Seto smiled. "Oh yes, the ones that want to expand our ideas into learning centers nationwide. I also seem to recall you telling me that there was a young woman you'd met who said she lived in the states?" he asked.  
  
Mokuba blushed furiously, recalling the dance he'd shared with the girl in question at Serenity's wedding. "I vaguely remember saying something like that." he told him.  
  
"That settles it then. Have the servants prepare our suitcases and the arrangements this minute. I want not a moment wasted, little brother." he said.  
  
Mokuba smiled. "No problem. I'm on it." he said, walking away.  
  
Seto smiled again. For such a mischievous teen, Mokuba certainly was dependable. Now it was only a matter of hours before the ever determined Seto Kaiba could put his newest plan into action to win the heart of the girl that had stolen his... 


	2. the flight home

Disclaimer-These characters do not belong to me.  
  
"I'm surprised that you're not nervous about flying. This is my first time on an airplane myself, unless you want to count Seto Kaiba's blimp." Yugi told Tea.  
  
Joey bristled at the mention of his rival's name. Not that he wanted to think about the stubborn redheaded duelist with his lady love Serene sitting beside him. He had been a gentleman towards her the whole flight, fighting his natural instinct to want to be alone with her, It wasn't so much that he saw her as an object, quite the contrary. It was just that he had never been very good with words and he wanted her to be sure she knew how he felt about her.  
  
Their reunion after so many years the weekend of his sister's wedding had rekindled their feelings for each other, and now he and all of his friends were headed to the states for a couple weeks. They each had their own reasons for going, he and Serene to spend some time together in her own place, Serenity for investing time in her charity organization, and Tea and Yugi to help her get enrolled in the dance academy she had been accepted into.  
  
It crossed Joey's mind to wonder if they would all decide to stay in the states if each of their plans came to fruitation. We're all grown up now, he thought, and there were plenty of Duel Monsters tournaments in the states for all of them to compete in.  
  
He knew for a fact that Yugi wanted to stay to be close to Tea, and he himself had his own reasons sitting right beside him. Tristen had not come along on the tip, due to some family obligations, but would probably join Serenity if her business there kept her away for too long.  
  
"I'm too excited to be nervous, Yugi. My dream to become a dancer is finally coming true! You don't know how happy that makes me." Tea gushed.  
  
Yugi smiled. "I'm just glad I'm able to share these moments with you, Tea. I'm as excited as you are, and all of our friends are too." he told her.  
  
"Joey, are you okay? You seem lost in thought." Serene said.  
  
"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine. I guess I was just thinking. There has to be a first for everything, right?" he laughed.  
  
"That's not true. I think you're very smart, big brother." Serenity said.  
  
"I'll accept that compliment, sis, thanks, but the smart one here is the lovely lady beside me who endures my company." Joey said.  
  
"Oh Joey, I don't feel that way at all. I like being with you." Serene said.  
  
"Hey, I was fishing for compliments and landed me a big one. Score one for me!" he laughed, bending his head to kiss her soundly.  
  
Sighing happily that he had finally expressed his affection for her in a way besides holding her hand politely, Serene reached out and weaved her fingers into his thick blonde hair, deepening the kiss between them.  
  
"Okay you two, you get any more serious and we'll have to send you to the restrooms to be alone." Tea teased.  
  
"Joey, you're not one of those guys that subscribes to that fantasy of the mile high club, are you?" Serenity asked him.  
  
Joey blushed. "Of course not! I have more respect for Serene than that. She's worth waiting for until we can be properly alone. Give me some credit, will ya?" he asked.  
  
Serenity giggled. "I don't know. You're unpredictable sometimes. I mean, I would have never thought you'd smoked pot before either, but..." she began.  
  
Joey glared at his sister as he felt Serene stiffen beside him. "Joey, you never told me you used to smoke pot! That's terrible! I can't believe that." she said.  
  
"I don't do it anymore. That was years ago. I only did it because I had started doing it with that street gang, rebelling against my dad." he said.  
  
Serene guessed she could understand that. She remembered Joey and Serenity's dad, Kentaro, a slovenly, abusive drunk that had caused their parents to divorce and hers and Serenity's separation all those years before. He had barely tolerated her anymore than he had his own son, but had distanced himself from all of them as his children had gotten older.  
  
There hadn't been any kind of conflict when Joey had told him that he would be taking a trip to the states, and he had even told his son not to be disrespectful to his new girlfriend. Deep down in his heart, Serene felt as though the older man, who Joey resembled more than he did his mother, actually cared more about his son than he would ever admit.  
  
As for herself, she was sure of her feelings for the tall blonde with eyes the color of the sweetest chocolate. They had only been together a short time, but she was looking forward to being with him in her own setting. She wondered if she would be nervous being alone with him in her own home, having spent together with him with the others the weekend of Serenity's wedding. He would be the first man she'd had in her apartment for an extended amount of time, and the only one she really ever wanted there.  
  
She had never lost her feelings for one of her closest childhood friends, and when they had reunited, it was like time had stood still. Granted, he was no longer the shy, skinny little boy she had known, but a very tall, very handsome young man. She had never thought that she and Joey would have ended up together as anything more than friends, and neither of them could have been any happier. Not only had she finally gotten together with her childhood crush Joey, but she had reunited with her best friend Serenity, met her husband Tristen and their friends Tea and Yugi.  
  
Now that he had Serene, Joey was no longer envious of the relationship that Tea and Yugi seemed to have. They had been together longer than he and Serene, and Joey could tell that they were probably going to spend the rest of their lives together. Tea and Yugi had been close friends since childhood, and had finally confessed their feelings for each other a few years back. Always regretting the days that he and Tristen had bullied the short teen, he had made his eternal vow to be the best friend that he could be to the couple.  
  
He had never realized that he wanted close friendships until he had met Yugi, and that had strengthened his friendship with Tristen as well. Smiling down at Serene as she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, he yawned and decided to catch up on some rest before the plane landed at their destination. 


	3. seto and mokuba

"Okay everybody. this is my place. It's a little messy, but I've been out of town, so be kind with the criticisms, okay?" Serene laughed.  
  
"Anybody who even opens their mouth to complain is going to get clobbered, get it?" Joey warned.  
  
Serenity smiled at her brother and her best friend as the five of them entered Serene's small uptown apartment. Turning on the light, Tea helped her with her bags as the women separated from the men to admire the apartment together, It was small but comfortable, sparsely decorated with a fireplace. The green floral couch with the red chenille throw draped across beckoned visitors to sit, and Joey touched the floral arrangement in the center of the coffee table to see if they were real.  
  
"Yes, they're real. I usually get them as thank you gifts from my clients. I'm not particularly fond of live flowers, but I feel as though it's rude to refuse." Serene said.  
  
"I may have to stop by to see how skilled you are as a masseuse. Serene. Plane rides tend to make me nervous." Serenity said.  
  
"Get in line. I have first dibs on this beautiful lady's talented hands." Joey said.  
  
Serene blushed. "Joey, you're embarrassing me. Stop." she said.  
  
He grinned. "Just speaking from the heart. I can't help how I feel, but if you really need it, I guess I can wait second in line." he said.  
  
Serenity playfully smacked him in the arm. "Thanks a lot, big brother. Don't monopolize my best friend the whole time we're here. I still have some secrets to tell her about you." she said.  
  
"It's cool. The two of you can catch up tonight while Yugi and I go over to the dance academy to enroll Tea. Just don't tell her so much that there's no mystery left about me." Joey said.  
  
Serenity laughed. "Oh Joey, you know you've always been an open book." she told him.  
  
"And a fascinating read too, I would hope. I'll see you later, Serene. See ya, sis." Joey said.  
  
The two women waved goodbye to the trio, sharing a laugh between them.  
  
"Okay. Now that they're gone, what do you want to do?" Serenity asked.  
  
Serene smiled. "Girl talk, of course! I'll pull out my most comfortable sweats and warm sweaters, and start the tea kettle to make us some hot chocolate." she said.  
  
"Great!" Serenity agreed, looking forward to spending time with her best friend.  
  
Seto frowned at his squirming brother, forcing him to sit still while he helped him run a brush through his always unruly long mane of raven black hair. He had always worn his hair shoulder length himself, but kept it neat and not anything like Mokuba's wild, untamed hair. Mokuba frowned back at his brother.  
  
"I don't how I allowed you to talk me into meeting with this girl again. I'm too nervous for this, Seto. Now I can understand why you had such problems talking to Serenity before." Mokuba said.  
  
Seto stiffened at the mention of her name. "Yes. I'd admit that sometimes it's not easy to talk to some people, but if you like her as much as you say you do, I'm sure you'll find the words." Seto said.  
  
"Serenity told me at the wedding that the reason she and her family were there was because their eldest daughter was a client of their organization. She didn't even know that Angelique was the heiress to the fortune of the late Jonathon Forrester. You remember, that toy manufactor in the states?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I remember. Her father and I were business rivals for many years, and still maintain that through his corporation. If his family is as successful as you say, then a marriage between the two of you down the road may prove lucrative for both them and Kaiba Corp." Seto said.  
  
Mokuba laughed. "I'm way too young to be thinking about getting married, big brother, but I agree with you. Our companies could benefit from a merger." he said.  
  
Seto smiled. He was glad that his brother had been able to maintain his innocence, while still maintaining his business sense. He had lost his own during their childhood years beneath the strict upbringing of their stepfather, and used all the resentment and hatred he had built up towards him to establish Kaiba Corp. as the company it was now and to steer his and Mokuba's lives in the right direction. He was admired in the business world for his ruthlessness and determination, the youngest corporation owner ever, and he knew if anything ever happened to him, that his brother would more than fill his shoes.  
  
"You never told me if you had plans tonight, Seto." Mokuba said.  
  
"Actually, I do. I was going to go into downtown and have an early dinner and call it a night. Serenity and I have a mutual meeting with some investors in the next couple days and I'd like some time to prepare." Seto said.  
  
"Big brother, I know it's been a long time since the two of you were together, but do you still have feelings for her?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Seto stared at him for a moment before he answered. "You should know by now that I don't live in the past, Mokuba. She's gone on with her life and so have I. What's important is mine and yours future, little brother." he told him.  
  
Mokuba nodded in agreement, satisfied with his answer, leaving the room to finish preparing for his date. It may be true that I may never get over being with Serenity, but maybe the lovely Serene would be helpful in making him forget...  
  
Feeling slightly like a third wheel but okay with that, Joey followed Tea and Yugi up the stairs into the larger than life dance academy that could almost second for either an art museum or a symphony hall.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to talk in here." Joey whispered.  
  
Yugi squeezed Tea's hand in his, her smiling down at him as they admired their surroundings. "I know what you mean. It's almost like being in a church." Yugi laughed.  
  
"The brochure from this place never prepared me for all this. This is awe- inspiring, it really puts you in a creative mood." Tea commented.  
  
"I'm sure your fellow students will be impressed by the routines you've put together, Tea." Yugi said.  
  
He knew he had been. After performing the routines for him the first time, he had been so enthralled by her grace and beauty that he could hardly wait to be alone with her. Even his older self, the centuries old pharaoh, had been curious and the pair had been able to compare notes on how creative she was in other ways.  
  
He didn't mind sharing her with his other self, since both sides were basically him anyway, Yama with the more aggressive nature, he with the softer side. Yugi was sure there were secrets about Tea that they each kept from each other and just being able to be close to her was good enough for him. Their love for each other was constant and true, and their bond as friends even stronger.  
  
"That reminds me. Serenity mentioned something about checking out this karaoke bar downtown tonight. We can meet you back at her place if you want to take some time to get ready. You may even get to hear your sister and Serene gossip about you." Yugi said.  
  
Joey grinned. "That would be fine, to see if they really are talking about me...okay. I'll see you two later." Joey said. 


	4. karaoke bar

Disclaimer-Yugioh does not belong to me. By the way, I was mistaken about this being the sequel to As Beautiful As You. My bad! It's actually the sequel to Crowd Of Stars so this one is actually the third in that series! Check that one out for sure! On with the story!

"So Serenity, you have to tell me, just between us girls, how torrid exactly was that affair you had with Seto Kaiba?" Serene asked her.

Serenity blushed. "You can't ask me things like that now that you're with my brother! Shame on you!" she scolded her.

"This has nothing to do with me. It's just that you sprung this news on me at your wedding without mentioning it before. You know I love Joey, so spill it sister, all the details." Serene said.

"Okay, okay. I admit I kept that from you, but it wasn't intentional. It was right when I was trying to decide which of them I liked more. They were both so different, Tristen so gentlemanly and tender, Seto so completely opposite..." Serenity began.

"Did you sleep with him?" Serene asked.

"Serene! Oh my gods, I can't believe you asked me a question like that! Yes...yes, I slept with him once. He was my first." she said.

"What was it like? Come on, you can tell me." she said.

"Well, you met him. What do you think he's like?" she asked.

Serene searched her mind quickly for the memory of their meeting. There was no way someone would ever forget meeting the tall redhead if they'd ever had. He was the epitome of cool, levelheaded seriousness, but somewhere lurking beneath his intense blue eyes smoldered an intensity that could probably be both exciting and unpredictable.

"I'm not sure exactly. There's an air of mystery about him." Serene said.

Serenity blushed again. "Well, there was no mystery about the way he made me feel that night. I'd never known a man to be so loving, yet so incredibly passionate until my first time with Tristen. If you hadn't hooked up with Joey, I would've definitely reccomended him to you." Serenity said.

"Hey! I thought I heard my name being mentioned in there. Seems like I got back just in time." Joey told them.

"You have terrific timing, big brother. I was just about to go freshen up for tonight. I'll give you and Serene some time alone." Serenity giggled.

Joey closed the door shut behind his sister, locking it and leaning against it for a moment. "That's the best idea she's had all day. I've been waiting to spend time alone with you again." Joey said.

Serene smiled. "Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" she asked him.

He smiled and crocked a finger at her. "Come here and find out." he said.

Humoring her cute blonde lover, she walked over to meet him, taking his offered hands. He pulled her into a loose embrace, carressing the side of her face before lowering his mouth to cover hers.

Skimming her tongue across his lips, she felt satisfied when she felt him shudder and deepen the kiss between them with a moan. She loved the feeling of his silky blonde hair underneath her fingers and his warm, moist mouth against hers.

He grasped her waist as he pressed her up against the door, flooding her senses with the memory of his long, lean body against hers. He had been curious about Seto Kaiba after meeting him, she'd admit that, but she knew there was no way he could ever make her feel the way her Joey did...

It felt good to do something different for a change, Seto thought, as he knocked back the drink he'd ordered from the bar. Not usually a drinker, the club he had ended up in seemed to just call for that sort of behavior, telling himself he could send for his car before ever thinking of driving home.

Feeling slightly warm and tipsy from the effects of a few drinks, Seto frowned as he saw a crowd of familiar faces hustle into the darkened club. It was Yugi and his friends Tea, Joey, his business partner Serenity and her best friend Serene.

Not surprised to see her accompaining them, his frown turned into a smile as he realized the opportunity that had been laid before him. True, she had arrived there hand in hand with that dog Joey, he thought, but he would be sure that it was him she would be thinking about later that night.

He noticed them heading towards the bar to pick out a few karoke songs to perform and his plan of action was put into play for him. He watched with a wicked grin as Joey and Serene playfully picked out a song to sing together.

Leaving her for a moment to run to the restroom, Seto stood and walked over to her. She noticed him right away just as he had intended, his blue eyes even more noticeable than ever with him wearing a dark sapphire turtleneck, tailored black slacks, black boots and metallic silver ankle length coat.

"Hello, Seto. It's nice to see you again." she said.

"The pleasure is mine. It seems as though I chose just the right time to be at this unusual nightspot. Are you and your friends going to try some karaoke? I've never done that myself." he told her.

Serene blushed. "I haven't either, but I've been told that I'm a decent singer." she said.

Seto laughed. 'Yes, so have I, but I'm not sure being overheard by your kid brother in the shower qualifies. I'm sure I'll find your singing voice enchanting, Serene." he said.

Seto looked up with a smirk as he saw Joey approach them with a frown.

"Don't you have anything better to do than follow my girlfriend and I around? She's not a duelist, you know." Joey growled.

Seto smiled. "Unlike you, Joey, I have many more interests, and may I say, talents, than just Duel Monsters. Thank you for the conversation, Serene." he said.

"You're welcome, Seto." she told him, as he walked away.

Joey glared at his rival's back.

"It figures that we'd have to bump into him in your hometown. You'd think with all the money he has, he'd send somebody to spy for him." Joey said.

"You're just being suspicious, Joey. It was just a coincendence that he was here. I don't see why you dislike him so much. He seems very nice." she said.

"Yeah. That's what my sister thought too, until she found out by accident that he was seeing her to strength his public image." he said.

"I don't believe that. Serenity would have told me about that if that was true." she said.

Joey narrowed his eyes at Seto, who was sitting in the corner of the bar on his cellphone. "I still don't trust him." Joey said.

As he took her hand to lead her back over to where the rest of the group were sitting, he had given her a lot to think about. Serenity had mentioned overhearing this condition from some of Seto's servents, not wanting to believe it herself.

That had been the weekend that they had spent together in Las Vegas, the weekend he had proposed to her. She remembered Serenity telling her that as much as she had loved Seto and Mokuba and wanted to be a part of their family, she knew her heart really belonged to Tristen and that was who she ultimately chose instead.

She could understand now what Serenity had seen in him, the tall, mysterious, redheaded duelist. Just from looking into his eyes, she could tell that he was very intense, but had incredible depth as well. A rare combination, Serene felt drawn to him even though her heart belonged to Joey. They shared a smile between them as she squeezed his hand lovingly under the table.

"We may have a late night tonight, Serene, but I definitely know where I want to be tonight." Joey told her.

"Where's that?" she asked.

"Nowhere but in your arms, my love. That's the only place I want to be." he said.

"I feel the same way." she said.

"Okay, lovebirds. You two are up next. Are you ready?" Tea teased.

"You're one to talk. I saw the two of you trying to sneak out of the men's room without anyone noticing." Joey told Tea and Yugi.

The couple blushed in unison, with their shared memory of having to run to the restroom at the same time and Tea letting out a small shriek as Yugi grabbed her wrist to pull her into the men's room with him.

Feeling a little less timid than usual, he pressed her up against the wall, plundering her startled mouth with his own, raisinf one of her legs against his hip to make it easier to delve his hand beneath the material of her very short skirt.

"Yugi..." she whispered.

"Not too loud, we don't want to get caught...be good or I'll have to drag into one of the closed stalls and have my way with you." he told her.

He smirked at her as she let out another low shriek on purpose, keeping his promise to punish her. She stared down at him with widened eyes as he locked the door behind them, falling to his knees and raising her skirt to her waist to reveal her to him.

"Yugi..." she whispered.

Pleasring her with his mouth until she was quivering with need, she locked her arms around his slender form as he took his own plasure, the couple attempting a discreet eascape afterwards. They had seen Joey on the way out, the three of them exchanging knowing glances.

"Joey, it sounds like we're up next." Serene reminded him.

"Excuse me, are you Joey Wheeler?" the bartender asked as he walked up to the table.

"That's me." he said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a call for you at the bar." he told him,

"Okay. I'll be right back, everyone." Joey said.

Serene let out a gasp as she was told by another bartender that it was time for her song. Not really wanting to go onstage without Joey, she went anyway when she was told that they would lose their slot unless she did.

Thank goodness Joey's part in the song doesn't come until the chorus. Blushing so hard she was about to turn a cherry red, Serene coughed to clear her throat for the song they had chosen, Baby, Come To Me by James Ingram and Patti Austin.

Thinking back in time, when love was only in my mind, I realize...ain't no second chance, you got to hold on to romance, don't let it slide. There's a special kind of magic in the air, when you find another heart that needs to share...

Where is Joey, Serene thought, what's taking him so long? She just knew she couldn't face the embarrassment of singing the whole song alone and began to inwardly panic just before she heard another voice join hers onstage. To her surprise, it was not her Joey that walked up, but Seto Kaiba instead.

Baby, come to me. Let me put my arms around you, this was meant to be and I'm oh so glad I found you...need you every day, got to have your love around me. Baby, always stay, because I can't go back to living without you...

Having always been one of her favorite songs, Serene lost herself in the moment with the captivating duelist as he began his part of the song.

Spending every dime to keep you on the line, that's how it was...and all those walks together, out in any kind of weather, just because...there's a brand new way of looking at your life, when you know that love is standing by your side...

Looking up into Seto's eyes as he took her hands in his during the chorus, Serene didn't even notice that Joey had returned from the bar, his mouth open in surprise when he saw the two of them onstage together. She found herself completely lost in his smile and in the singing voice that he had boasted of having. She nearly swooned as he began to sing again, him grasping her shoulders to keep her steady.

The night can be cold...there's a chill to every evening when you're all alone...

She smiled at him, as he nodded to her to sing the nex tpart, feeling an overwhelming need to be close to him.

Don't talk anymore, becuase that i'm here to keep you warm...

Applause broke out int he bar as the pair shared a smile, rocking together as they finsihed the last chorus.

Baby, come to me, let me put my arms around you...this was meant to ne and I'm oh so glad I found you. Need you every day, got to have your love around me. Baby, always stay, because I can't go back to living without you...

The pair shared another smile and a laugh as they accepted the audience's applause, Seto politely leading Serene down off the stage. Joey was right at the bottom of the stage, waiting.

"I'm so sorry, Serene. I couldn't get whoever it was off the phone with me. You sounded wonderful up there, no thanks to Kaiba here." Joey said.

Seto snorted at him. "You protest too much, puppy. If it had been me, I wouldn't have left my lovely comapnion for any reason." he told him, walking away.

"Damn that Kaiba! He really pisses me off!" Joey sneered.

Seenity sighed. "Well, I'm ready to call it an early night. I'm still exhausted from the plane ride." she said.

"Yugi and I are going to check into my dance academy dorm hall to spend the night if that's okay with everyone." Tea said.

"That's fine. The three of us were planning to sleep in anyway. Serene's first appointment tomorrow isn't until two." Joey said.

Standing up to help Serene on with her coat, Joey was too tired fromt heir flight to notice Serene looking over at Seto for a moment in the corner before they all left.

Seto smiled. He had accomplished his goal for that evening. He might not be going home with the lovely Serene that night, but he knew he would not be far from her thoughts. And if the phone calls he had made since their duet proved fruitful, the look in her eyes that had been there onstage would soon only be for him...


End file.
